Rikudo Jinchuuriki
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside


**Summary: Naruto who had seen Hinata take the blow for him, caused the seal that suppressed his abilities and mind to break thus unleashing the True Rikudo's heir soon the Elemental Nations will know of Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Kurama Namikaze the Rikudo's Incarnation and he is going to show everyone he isn't taking anyone's shit no matter who they are! Godlike/EMS/Rinnegan Naruto, Cold/Emotionless/Insanely Smart/Insanely Intelligent/Dark/Extremely Experienced Naruto, Yin and Yang chakra, Multi-bloodline, chakra materialization, Sensor Naruto, Rikudo Sennin Reincarnation Naruto, Dark and Light chakra, Elemental God Naruto, Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Ninjutsu/Kenjutsu/Fuuinjutsu God Naruto, BAMF Naruto, Cold-hearted/Charming Naruto x Mass Harem, Uzumakicest, incest, Extreme Mutt, Whoreuno, and civilian council bashing. several elements from other games and anime. Good Elders**

**I do now own Naruto or anything mentioned from other animes in this fic**

**Let's Start! **

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, Hinata Hyuga took the blow meant for him and did it with a smile full of love and care for him it made his heart constrict so tightly he wanted to cry his entire soul out.

Why did she do this for someone who is only seen as a weapon to this so called village, he wondered why he was feeling such hatred right now and realized even the fox was quiet.

He stared into the eyes of his metallic purple ripple patterned eye'd opponent with no small amount of hatred in front of him was the so called leader of the Akatsuki named Pein wielding the legendary doujutsu of the Rikudo Sennin and held terrifying godly powers, she and his paths of pain along with her partner Konan invaded Konoha looking for him.

He should have expected this organization to resort to attacking the village they thought he loved and protected but, didn't know of the seal on his neck that sealed away his true self and in front of them was a fake persona, a mask and never noticed a kanji glowing on his neck.

"Now do you know pain Uzumaki Naruto?" Pein questioned staring at him with no remorse for her actions and Naruto clenched his teeth together to quell the pounding in his head.

"In order for the world to understand pain, they must first know pain and therefore experience it only then will you be able to see the whole tree and not just the leaves." She was cut off as a malicious K.I. erupted from Naruto and stiffened in fear and terror as it surpassed the power of the Kyuubi inside him and felt all of it was him only.

Such power in one so young!

Naruto screamed in pain gripping his neck and Pein saw a kanji glowing on his neck that was starting to gain fractures and cracks on it and saw his eyes changing and to her shock and recognition did the left one turn into a a purple metallic ripple patterned eye with 9 commas on the outside of each ring and the other had a black background and 10 pointed star with a octagonal shuriken design in the middle.

"How..." She muttered stepping back wondering why she felt her heartbeat was beating rapidly.

Naruto groaned as the changes became more pronounced, his hair grew waist length spiky and crimson red, his facial features became more narrow and aristocratic, his muscles became extremely tone and muscled (A mix of Hashirama's and Madara Edo Tensei's body abilities and physical strengths)he grew from 5'9 to 6'2 in height.

The shocking changes to his clothes were a colored black shirt with the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju clan symbols on the back in triangle formation, black anbu pants with titanium knee and leg guards and anbu styled steel toed boots and black fingerless gloves with metal studs crackling with black and white lightning and had black samurai armor on in the back and front, shoulders, joints to protect his body and on his back was an orange colored gumbai that had a triple comma symbol on the top.

"Who are you..." She said trembling in this man's presence and saw him open his eyes showing pale ice blue eyes with a wolf like slit in the middle showing coldness beyond any dangerous shinobi alive and it frightened her.

Pein covered this up. "So you changed your looks makes no difference jinchuuriki." She said dismissively only for Naruto's eyes to flare into the Eternal Rinnegan and she gasped in pain as she was blasted into a bunch of rocks by an enormous amount of force.

"GAH!" She coughed up blood and stared at Naruto kneeling with Hinata in his lap.

Naruto stared at Hinata who was breathing slowly as her blood dripped from her side. "Did i do good Naruto-kun?" She smiled despite being in pain and got a small smile from him and nodded.

He looked at the wound and nodded seeing it's a stab wound and placed a glowing white hand on her wound, Hinata moaned in immense pleasure at the heavenly feeling. "Light Release: Heavenly Healing." He said softly and Hinata gasped as she felt all her wounds healed and her fatigue gone.

The light died down and she gasped in awe and shock as her wound was gone and looked up at Naruto who nodded. _'Naruto knows such a powerful jutsu, and he said Light style as in Hiton? that was supposed to be a Kekkai Tota how is Naruto-kun able to use it with such mastery?' _She thought in awe of his new skills.

"Hinata-chan?" She looked up into his eyes that held such love and resolved to tell the other girls about their real Naruto-kun being back.

"Hina go back to the others i'll take care of Pein." She nodded and sped off with chakra enhanced speed giving him one last glance before shunshining in a geyser of water leaving the two alone in he massive crater.

Naruto sighed and grabbed his Gunbai and swung clashing with Pein who had a chakra rod creating sparks as she pushed against him but, he didn't look even strained. "It's time i show you how to really use those eyes." He pulsed chakra to a seal on his wrist and to her shock did a glowing yellow blade with a black hilt pop into his hand.

"The Raijin No Ken so you are a Senju?" She questioned warily since the Senju were dangerous for a reason and was forced to dodge a slash that would have split her in half and thus they began their dance of death slashing, stabbing and slicing at each other.

Pein gritted her teeth wondering how this man got such a power and skill boost to the point where he was pushing her back each time and wasn't even trying! _'This has gone on long enough i will not let our plans fail!' _She jumped back a few yards and clapped her hands and Naruto saw a black orb gathering in her hands and narrowed his eyes.

"So she's going to try and restrain me with Chibaku Tensei...utterly foolish." He muttered and he watched as the sphere was shot into the sky and suddenly the ground was pulled toward it but, he just stood there unaffected only his hair was blowing everywhere.

(Konoha Tower)

Everyone looked on in shock as Naruto stood there being unaffected by the gravitational pull, some gritted their teeth in anger seeing this display of power from him those like Sakura made sure he wasn't supposed to be too strong to be a weapon for them and the village to use as they please.

_'Dammit Naruto-baka you ruined the councils plans, if kaa-san finds out about this she will be furious seeing her lover is still alive and might find out me and the other genin conspired to keep Naruto-baka's heritage from him if he gets his clan titles he'll become too strong to control, maybe i can use his crush to keep him on leash.' _She plotted in her mind not seeing Ino's angered eyes along with Nejia, Hanabi, Tenten, Kurenai, Shizune, Yugao, Hana, Tsume. Moegi, Udonia, Sarumi and the other girls that fell in love with Naruto's true self and were pissed off at the audacity of Sakura and those that conspired with the civilian council to make him weak.

"Look it stopped!" One of the jounin shouted and they gaped seeing the rock moon in the sky, yet Naruto was safe on the ground looking amused before it dropped into an annoyed frown.

Sakura and certain others frowned. _'How the hell is this dobe strong, now i won't be able to get Hinata-chan.' _Kiba growled inwardly but their eyes widened in shock and fear as a giant pillar of black and red erupted from Naruto who had a katana with a black hexagonal pattern hilt.

**(Bullet For My Valentine - All these things I hate) **

"I will end this farce right now, **Scatter: Senbonzakura." **He whispered into the wind and his blade vanished into a shower of petals making Pein quirk an eyebrow only to freeze as a cut appeared on her face and felt blood seep from the small wound and gasped as a geyser of flower petals swirled around Naruto like it was waiting to be commanded.

"Senbonzakura is a sentient sword known as a zanpakuto, one that possesses a soul imprint of it's wielder that reflects them and contains two commands, Shikai and Bankai before i was sealed away i trained under Shinigami-sama's own soldiers learning their arts and combat styles and mastered them gaining 10 zanapkutos that came from my soul and i disciplined myself to not feel emotion unless necessary but, my village saw this as a threat to their superiority and sealed away everything and even tried to plant a fake persona thinking it would make me a weapon to them." He spoke in a baritone voice that everyone clearly heard and were shocked and disgusted but were clearly wanting to hear more.

"They put me on Team 7 where my fake persona made a fool of himself falling for that pink haired slut for the Uchiha, when i attempted to destroy the persona that was created, Jiraiya my bastard of a godfather reinforced the seal to make sure i wouldn't break free and even placed several other seals to ensure the fake didn't get any stronger than mid-chunin all those close encounters with death irritated and annoyed me so much because the Sandaime-baka, Gama-teme and several other assholes of Konoha tried to keep me weak!" His tone turned sub zero cold and his Sharingan pulsed, the others were shocked and appalled at what Jiraiya did all for the sake of some prophecy what kinda village is this!

"Naruto..." Sakura growled glaring at his back and could have sworn she saw him smirk.

"When Jiraiya-teme took the fake on the training trip in order to instill a sense of loyalty, obedience and reliance in me and to control Kurama's chakra, he never took into account that Kurama-hime corroded the seal every day of the training trip and when Jiraiya was killed, i was literally vibrating with glee and simply thought that karma was a bitch for that asshole and was happy he wasn't alive anymore and here we come to this fight between us and i along with Kurama-hime pushed our chakra to the seal destroying it unlocking the real Naruto." He gestured to his body and smirked demonically.

"The other thing is, i have multiple kekkei genkais from my lineage, Kurama told me i am actually the Rikudo's reincarnation and along with the fact i have the blood of a Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze and a Kurama inside me along with the Rikudo's making me an Elemental God meaning i can use any jutsu without seals and on a level far past the Juubi meaning you have no chance of stopping me." Pein and several others trembled at the sheer description of his power and they were planning on suppressing him back to the fake he was before and permanently.

Pein looked in Naruto's eyes and saw all the emotions he felt as a child. Hate, anger, sorrow, rage, sadness, emptiness, determination, willpower and love, she wondered if he can be the one to bring peace to the world.

She remembered all the times She, Yahika and Konan would smile and play together like a family and wants to experience that feeling once again. "Naruto-sama." Naruto recalled the blades back to his hilt forming his sword and sheathed it with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, Pein-chan or should i call you Yahika-chan?" Yahika blushed at her nickname and felt it was right and made her cold body feel warm.

"Yahika will do Naruto-sama if it's alright with you, me, Nagata and Konan wish to pledge our allegiance to you?" She asked surprising him but furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would you want to pledge yourselves to me, i thought you wanted to capture all the bijuu?" Yahika dropped her head in shame.

"A man in an orange mask nearly corrupted me, Nagata and Konan into thinking it would bring peace his name is Obito Uchiha and he wants to cast an Eternal Genjutsu where he can be with his crush he had back during the war." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that, such selfish reasons to capture his kin and wonders how Kagome will react to this.

Naruto turned back to Pein. "Ok, i accept but, first we need to see Konan and Nagata, im going to see if her legs can be fixed." Pein nodded and they both vanished in a feat of speed toward the forest making Sakura lose her cool and chased after them with some others determined to get their weapon back.

Kagome looked at the others with serious eyes. "Let's go girls we can't let Naruto-kun be harmed and besides i am going to be having a long talk with that brat of a student Sakura!" She growled and dashed after them with Moegi and her friends Sarumi and Udonia to protect Naruto

-End Song-

Naruto and Pein traveled through the trees jumping from one to the next, Pein then narrowed her eyes and he noticed this. "What is it Yahika-chan?" Yahika smiled warmly before it turned serious and looked behind them. "We have company and i see that pink haired slut of a teammate along with the smelly mutt and some other Jounin." She explained making his eyes narrow.

"Let's speed up and suppress our chakra, none of them have any chakra sensing skill training, i want to meet my cousin." Yahika nodded and both sped up to Anbu level speed become nothing but, blurs heading toward a large tree in the center just as Sakura and the ones on her side landed in the clearing with looks of anger. "Dammit, we missed Naruto-baka!" She screeched in anger at her puppy's rebellious ways and is planning on disciplining him severely after she seals him up personally, no one should be stronger than her Sasuke-kun.

Kiba sniffs and growls. "The dobe also masked his scent and chakra signature i can't even get a small lead on it!" He wonders how the hell could the dead-last escape his nose when he failed almost everything back at the academy.

"Why are you Konoha-nin searching for my brother and what's this pink haired skank talking about making him her slave?" A dark feminine voice called out from above and they looked up to see a female version of Naruto having black shaggy hair, crimson eyes with a black background, three whisker marks like him, she wore a black bodysuit with red accents and steel toed combat boots and opera length gloves on her arms with red studded belts around her arms that had strong muscle on them and had a Kitsune anbu style mask on the side of her head like Kagome used to and were glaring at them especially Sakura.

Sakura glared back defiantly though she trembled at the power, coldness and experience behind this unknown kunoichi's eyes. "What we do isn't any of your business civilian!" She snarled threateningly getting an amused look from the kunoichi who only lifted a raised eyebrow.

"For your information, Whoreuno-san my name is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto-aniki's twin sister and also now Konoha's Goddess Of Darkness." Menma smirked darkly showing her sharp fangs that made even Kiba whimper.

"Naruto-baka is property of the council, his family is not allowed to see him." Sakura snorted only for a kick to slam into her face sending her headfirst into a tree that was pierced by her huge ass forehead. "Guess that huge ass forehead of yours is good for something than show." Menma deadpanned lazily getting a death glare from Sakura at the insult and roars in fury charging at Menma in an attempt to break her to pieces.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood beside Nagata who looked very weak, and pale with a hand on her body glowing white, Yahika took them to Nagata's hidden location and found Konan guarding a weak looking redhead woman who was his cousin and was now using his healing skills to heal her body to top condition after using his Naraka Path to bring Yahika back to life and the plus was that she kept the Rinnegan.

Konan and Nagata were so happy they pledged themselves to him, he brought their friend back and got rid of Nagata's darkness in her heart indebting all three of them to him and Konan even offered to teach him her Paper ninjutsu which he accepted and in return revived Yahika's female paths and Chikushodo path along with the Ningendo path were very flirty reminding him of Anko and i twas kinda nice.

He finished healing Nagata's body and had to say she was a bombshell having double F cup breasts, slim curves and waist along with some defined tone muscle and he accidentally saw a pale purple panty and bra set and had a small pink hue and saw she had one as well.

"Can you walk Naga-chan?" Nagata stood up wobbly for a second but, soon was able to walk normally and gave her cousin a kiss on his cheek and a hug.

"Thank's, you know you look hotter without that fake persona of yours." She said flirtatiously making Chiku and Ningendo glare at her while Naruto, Yahika and Konan had amused looks of mirth in their eyes as she tussled with her paths like sisters and it made him snicker while inwardly being amused further.

He suddenly snapped his head toward the entrance sensing the chakra of someone with an almost matching chakra as him and sought to investigate this and sprinted out with the others following behind him like a squad making him smirk. _'I think i finally found my own squad, i'm sure Danzo-sensei will happy to see his grandson back.' _He smirked at that thought but, stopped and stepped to the side when the figure of Kiba Inuzaka crashed into the tree beside them.

Nagata blinked owlishly seeing near two groups of trees smashed through and broken. "Whoever is capable of this has got to be a monster." Naruto merely glanced at the destruction with an impressed look and he wasn't easily impressed maybe this woman could be worth his time.

He was cut off from his thoughts. "ANIKI!" A black clad figure crashed into his chest and he looked down only for his eyes to bulge in shock and happiness. Standing in front of him hugging his chest was his twin sister Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and was glowing with such happiness it was making him want to gag.

"Hands off Naruto-sama!" Chiku snarled along with Ningendo and Preta with their hair shuddering like snakes only for Menma to snarl back and got into a shouting match with the female Rinnegan paths making Naruto's eye develop a twitch that became more erratic when the others following them got into a shouting match with the others when suddenly...

Snap!

Everyone suddenly stilled and slowly turned ever so slowly toward Naruto and saw a slow demented, crazed smile spread across his and his now pupilless crimson wine red eyes turned blank and soulless scaring the shit out of everyone (Picture Katsura's eyes after seeing Makoto die because of sekai, yea scary as fuck aint it) and started chuckling creepily.

"K**ukukuku...**all th**is! **s**houting!** has** pissed me off very much!" **He cackled crazily and it scared everyone even Kurama so much they were quivering but, Sakura screeched and attacked.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU BREAK THAT SEAL UNDER THE ORDER OF THE COUNCIL YOU ARE TO BE SEALED UP IMMEDIATELY FUJITA, KIBA GET HIM NOW!" The two chunin nodded and lunged at Naruto to restrain him only for Kiba to get chopped in the throat choking him, and Fujita to get punched three times in the face and had the air knocked out of him by a punch to the abdomen causing him to fall to the ground.

Everyone looked shocked especially Konan and the others, he just took out two Chunin in a second using basic Taijutsu attacks without a sweat but blanched seeing the sense of satisfaction in his eyes and the cold smirk that would make Madara Uchiha proud.

Sakura screeched in fury and charged at him with a kunai slashing wildly like a raving lunatic, she went for a stab only for him to slap it away and launch a kick she caught with a smirk only for him to spin like a drill twisting out of her grip and launched another kick that made her stagger, she was suddenly launched into a tree breaking it in half when he did a full 360 spin using the momentum gathered to kick her with more force and speed.

"That was just a taste of my Electric Drill Taijutsu style, very useful against bloodline users especially an arrogant emo bastard like Sasu-uke." He grinned down at her from his perch making her scowl in anger at the insult towards her Sasuke-kun.

"You baka i'm your Sakura-chan i thought you loved me!?" She yelled in her shrill voice making him give the others a look of disbelief, and Mebuki was looking at her daughter with eyes ready to spit deadly flames like Amaterasu.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but, didn't you hear what i said about the other Naruto being a fake persona you had no idea how much i tried to break that seal and tear you and your little gay faggot of a Uchiha to shreds for even thinking of leaving me to die in the forest of death during the Chunin exams and if you haven't noticed the girls around me are my mates back when i was unsealed and you think i would even give someone as shallow and conniving as you the time of the day." He scoffed and Sakura roared in fury and went for Menma who looked surprised.

"If you won't submit to being my slave, then i'll simply take away one of your so called family!" She went to stab Menma in the chest only for a red flash to cross her vision before her world went black.

Everyone saw the red flash and the user, was none other than Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze former wife of Minato Namikaze and she wore a triumphant smirk and turned to Naruto with an eye smile. "Yo what's up soichi-kun." He facepalmed was that all she could say?

"Naruto-sama, Danzo-sama and the elders have requested you." Saia smiled at her senpai and dominant lover, just thinking about his attitude made her shiver.

"Let's go, these assholes can take care of themselves." They nodded and shunshined leaving a group of angry jounin and chunin with an unconscious Sakura.

(Konoha Council Chambers)

"I told you we should have banished the Kyuubi-brat and now look what happened!" One of the chubby civilians on the council pounded his fist on the desk childishly getting a roll of eyes from the elders and shinobi council.

Honestly these assholes are idiotic and retarded except for Mebuki who had knowledge in all aspects of shinobi and respected her for her strength, kindess and determination to protect Konoha.

Now these idiots want to banish Naruto just because they were attacked, the kid never asked to have the bijuu sealed inside him and these fools then seal away his true self replacing it with that...fake! Tsume was never so angered and filled with raw rage before and it surpassed the beating she gave her asshole husband Kibasho before killing him.

Danzo along with Koharu and Homura were planning on making Naruto hokage when he showed them his true self, they many times argued against their late teammates decision in trying to give Naruto a childhood and tried to turn him into a weapon and turned him into a shell of his former self and conspired with some other genin, chunin and jounin along with Jiraiya to keep the seal reinforced and that angered them to see their surrogate grandson imprisoned.

"How about you go out and fight against Akatsuki since you like talking smack all the time!" Tsume snapped at the baka civilians who looked hesitant making her snort in disgust at their spineless selves and to think the shinobi care about such greedy individuals she will never know.

Yuka Kurama was glaring at the civilians with disdain. _'I hope Naruto-sama wrings their little scrawny necks?' _She thought visciously.

"I will not stand that abomination being rebellious any longer he is getting that seal reinforced and you will mind your business!" One of them stood up with arrogant bravado not seeing a figure hanging from the ceiling but, the shinobi and elders did and had hidden dark smirks.

The man stiffened when two hands wrapped around his head. "For that comment you die!" Before the man could even scream his neck was twisted at a 180 degree angle getting screams of fear from the civilian council who looked up to see Naruto smirking down at them, like a cat that ate the canary and his eyes glowed with bloodlust.

"What's the matter miss little ol me?" He sneered coldly, feeling relish in killing that vermin.

When Naruto wants payback he pays it back in full!

* * *

Here's the first chapter hope you enjoy.

For every two or three updates i will do a specific number of fics and challenges, since i don't have a schedule for how i want to do my fics.

Review for me plz

Ja Ne!


End file.
